


Necessary Changes

by PollyWeasley



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, just these two being cute, suggestion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran had just moved in together, but Sakura isn’t feeling that sure if that’s the right choice. (a collection of drabbles)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble of this series. I'll try to uptade every weekend.
> 
> Warning: Suggestion

Sakura breathed deeply as she looked outside the window. It had only been two days since she got out from her father’s house, and she was still nervous because of all the changes. Her brother had moved in with Yukito two years ago, and since then, it had been just her and her father. Three weeks ago, though, was her marriage with Syaoran and now they were living together. Her hands were trembling, and she didn’t know if she felt excited or sad. It was a big change and, even though she loved Syaoran with all her heart, she was feeling like a traitor for abandoning her father like that. He was turning old and living alone wasn’t good for him.

“You are mumbling, you know that?” Syaoran’s voice sounded deep and hoarse, just like always, and it made her body shiver. They waited until marriage for their first night, and still, she wasn’t tired at all. She couldn’t admit it, for it always made her blush and giggle with embarrassment, but she craved the moments when her husband would hold her with his strong hands and take her on the nearest surface.

“I’m not.” She crossed her arms, closing her face and holding a smile. He kissed her naked nape, big hands holding her small waist.

“You are.” He insisted, and kissed her nape again, then turning her so she could face him. “I know this is different. And I know that we are pretty young for such a big step. But we loved each other since we were eleven. You don’t need to be nervous.”

Sakura let her smile show, and raised her arms, holding him by his neck.

“It’s not about us...”

“Oh, I should’ve known. You are still the same Sakura as always, thinking about other people instead of yourself. Your dad’s going to be fine. He’s a strong man.” Syaoran said, and his brown eyes were sparkling with confidence, something that always made her weak on the knees. 

“I know, Syao... It’s just... I fear that he is lonely.” She admitted, and he smiled with tenderness, something so weird in his always so fierce expression, but that made Sakura find him even more handsome.

“Then we can visit him as soon as we finish unboxing all our stuff. You have four boxes full of dresses, you know that, right?”

Sakura laughed, getting on the tip of her toes and kissing his lips, suckling his bottom lip before getting apart.

“Let’s finish it, then. But before we go to my father’s house, I want you to help me with something.”

“What would be it?” he raised one eyebrow, following her to their bedroom.

“Oh, nothing. I just need to test out some of my new lingerie. I hope you don’t mind seeing all that cloth changing...”

She heard him held his breath, before saying with an even hoarser voice.

“Oh, I don’t mind. Not at all.”

~tbc~


End file.
